1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the technical field of mobile communications, and specifically to base stations and methods in mobile communications system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In this type of technical field, research and development related to next-generation communications systems are being carried out rapidly. In communications systems envisaged at the moment, a single-carrier technique is being used for uplink from a viewpoint of increasing the coverage while reducing the peak-to-average power ratio (PAPR).
For both uplink and downlink, radio resources are appropriately allocated, according to the channel state, etc., of each user, in the form of shared channels to be shared among multiple users. The process of determining what are allocated is called scheduling. In order to perform scheduling appropriately, each user apparatus transmits a pilot channel to a base station, which evaluates the uplink channel state according to the receive quality thereof. In this case, transmitting the pilot channel in bandwidths varying from narrow to wide is disclosed in Non-patent document 1, for example.
Non-patent document 1
3GPP, R1-061203, “Frequency Domain Channel-Dependent Scheduling with Adaptive Transmission Bandwidth of Pilot Channel for CQI Measurement for E-UTRA Uplink”